Lycanthrope Fleet (RPG)
We've come a long way since the heady days of the first Enterprise under the command of Captain Archer... This was to be Humanities Golden Hour, the unity of our people as we strove to find our future. Now somewhere close to 400 years into the future we have found new homes and new enemies. We tried to come in peace but ended up in war with many races and made many allies along our way. We have now found a semi stable future and that is what Lycanthrope Fleet are here to expand and protect. This is our home and these are our stories. Ten years after the end of the Shinzon incident. The Federation using recovered information from the Voyager to build advanced jumpgates. Using advanced communication devices from the recovered technologies the Federation send a Fleet through the jump gates to start a new life in the Delta Quadrant however things didn't go right. Cut off from the Alpha Quadrant, alone and with only the defenses that were left behind, The Fleet settle a colony and begin a new life for themselves. join them now and start a new life in the Delta Quadrant. No one is forgotten no one is left behind. Yay though I walk through the valley of death I fear no evil. Command Staff * Admiral Arron Terial - Commander-in-Chief, Task Force 1 Commanding Officer *Fleet Executive Officer: Admiral: Selection pending Command Council *Vice Admiral: Selection pending *Vice Admiral: Selection pending *Vice Admiral: Selection pending Task Force 6 * Fleet Captain Kevin Moriarty - Task Force 6 & Task Group 1 Commanding Officer (Fleet Council Member) * Captain Matt Day - Task Group 2 & USS Resolute Commanding Officer Task Force 12 * Fleet Captain Keedo Rassa Task Force 12 & TG3 Commanding Officer (Fleet Council Member) *Task Group 4 Commanding Officer: Open Fleet Staff These posts are Out Of Character posts only.However they will still vote on fleet decisions. *Director of Starfighter Command: Jacen "Topsy" Kreatts *Director of Star Fleet Marines: Darren MacDonald *Academy Commandant: Daniel Tiner *Director of Fleet Corps: Jordan Windeatt *Director of the Judge Advocate General: Open *Director of Office of Personnel Management, Advertising and Awards: Ryan Moore *Director of Research and Development: Open Out Of Character Support *Webmaster: Arron Terial *Graphic Support: Kyle Charlton *Web Support/Manager/Web space supplied by: Terry Handel Ships of the Fleet Task Force 1 ------------- USS Valley Forge - Flag ship. Adm Arron Terial command@lycanthropefleet.co.uk Lycan colony Commanding officer: OPEN Lycan Marines MCapt Darren McDonald commanding Task Force 6 ------------ Task Force Commanding Officer Fleet Captain James Moriarty tfco6@lycanthropefleet.co.uk USS Eclipse Cmdr T'hil Bay Commanding Star Base 42 Commanding Officer: OPEN The USS Invincible (anubis class) Commanding Officer: OPEN The USS Dominator (anubis class) Commanding Officer: OPEN The USS Explorer (intrepid class) Commanding Officer: Igor Dragic The USS Stargazer - B (excalibur class) Commanding Officer:OPEN Task Group 2 Task Group Commanding Officer: Captain Matt Day The USS Resolute (Galaxy class) Commanding Officer: Captain Matt Day The USS Impenetrable (Defiant class) Commanding Officer: The USS Thunderchild-B (Prometheus class) Commanding Officer: The USS Light Brigade (New Orleans) Commanding Officer: Task Force 12 ------------- Task Force Commanding Officer Fleet Captain Keedo Rassa tfco12@lycanthropefleet.co.uk Task Group 3 The USS Newcastle (Akira) Commanding Officer: Fleet Captain Keedo Rassa Star Base 72 The USS Hastings (Sovereign) The USS Oxford (New Orleans) The USS Reading (prometheus) Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Commander Chris Abney TaskGroup 4 The USS London (Intrepid) The USS Trowbridge (Anubis) The USS Yate (Excalibur) The USS Mansfield (Intrepid) External link Lycanthrope Fleet website